


Desire

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	Desire

「美麗的中國。」  
阿爾弗雷德半跪在王耀跟前，微笑著執起他的手腕，袖口露出的一截上邊有未結痂的傷口。他固執地認為，只要一樣東西被他所讚美，上邊呈顯的無論是傷口抑或疤痕都一樣的迷人。  
王耀坐在那張殘舊的木椅上，對阿爾弗雷德的話無動於衷，俯視的方位沒有為他帶來像以往一樣驕傲的威勢，認清楚現實之後，無論低頭還是抬頭，跟是王是寇的關係不大。沉睡的獅子被困在牢籠，無論嘶吼還是掙扎都像是上演著為人取樂的馬戲。  
木椅跟他一樣，被異國的刀鋒掠過留下累累傷痕。王耀看著那斑駁刀傷的扶手，聞起來的香氣跟此前有所差別，不再使人心神寧靜。有位君主對他說，這種木材之所以珍貴，不但是因為稀少，而且經過幾百年才能長成稍粗的芯材被使用，在幾百年間因為氣候的變化，木料上會形成妖嬈的紋理，有若鬼面，亦類狸斑。  
面前的美利堅不知天高地厚，和他曾經的監護人們一樣，他心底裡渴求著褻瀆古老東方之國的滋味，似是明知故犯地去觸碰禁忌一般，刺激的背德感折磨得他輾轉不寐。  
「你的頭髮真漂亮。」阿爾弗雷德挽起他一縷長髮湊近鼻子，髮絲中有和木料一樣的淡香，他選擇對其中濃重的血腥視而不見。  
「你也是。」王耀低身，手指撫到那頭金髮間。他不見光明已久，燈油快要燒完了，暗淡的室內襯得對方淡色的頭髮更顯眼一點。

美國人興沖沖地奔到他的跟前、用雙手將他禁錮在木椅中的時候，就像得到了什麼珍貴的寶物一樣，天真笑著的樣子令人完全意想不到背後的手段是可以污穢到什麼程度。一洋之隔的那片大陸像是被上帝眷幸著，未曾受到過屈辱的衝擊。  
「你想得到什麼？要白銀？還是要領土？」王耀靠在椅背，等待著他的回答。無論對方再提出什麼要求，他都已經不會再像最初一樣驚詫。屬地被強行佔據，園林亦被付之一炬，衣冠盜賊，饕餮斯須。  
「我的家人能住在這裡，你的皇帝可以在我家的港口派駐領事，——領事特權與豁免權和英俄駐美領事相同。」阿爾弗雷德說：「兩國公民在對方境內免受宗教迫害，當然了，他們都可以到對方政府的公立學校求學並享有最惠國國民待遇；彼此尊重移民自由，兩國公民可以在對方境內設立學堂。」  
相互性的約束，跟以往那些恥辱的條文不一樣。王耀懶懶地睜開了眼，第一次直直地打量著他。  
「想和我一樣嗎？從桎梏中解脫，成為自由的國度。」阿爾弗雷德靠到他面前，眼眸中流溢出飛揚意氣：「三權分立，地區選舉，民主平等。我來幫你，扶持你在這個世界重生，站到我身旁，和我一樣的高度。」  
王耀搖搖頭：「你說的和他們的是一樣的。」  
「不，他們是虛情假意，但我的心就在這裡。」阿爾弗雷德把他的手疊到自己胸口：「你一定要相信我。」  
人總是很容易因為往後的利益而遺忘事情最開始的價值。王耀撫摸著椅子上柔和的木紋，人們只知道用這種木頭雕花好看，芳香四溢珍貴無比，卻忘了它最先用於其上是因為木質上乘，即使再惡劣的氣候也不會開裂和變形。

 

當五色旗在北京的上空飄揚，阿爾弗雷德激動地牽著王耀的手：「你看到了嗎，這是一個新的開始。」  
王耀點點頭，新政權的憲法基本原則都和對方一樣，這是有史以來的第一次，人民權利的自由得到了尊重，得到了保障。作為在絕望中見到的星點曙光，星條旗上的普世價值成了他選擇的一條出路。  
「你知道我這樣做的用意嗎？耀。」阿爾弗雷德看著王耀，他換下了那些繁複的清裝馬褂，看起來更精神了些。除了利益，這片土地上還有他想要的其他東西。  
「不知道，也不那麼想知道，就讓它保持神秘吧。這片土地仍不平靜，一切等之後再說。」即使對方遠在對岸平靜安穩的土地不能感受到自己的矛盾，但王耀仍舊笑著對他說：「阿爾，你會站在我身邊嗎？」  
阿爾弗雷德欣喜若狂，他信誓旦旦地承諾著。從一開始到現在，他看著王耀的眼神始終未變過，王耀似是高高在上的神明，一舉一動都使他無法移開眼光，——但是他又勢在必得。與其說是在凝視王耀，不如說在期待著未來的自己。意氣風發地用著溫柔的手段，讓古老的國家染上他年輕的色彩，他有種預感，他能像他身邊那頭獅子的過往一樣，屹立在世界的巔峰。

鮮艷的顏色在他焦頭爛額的時候已經滲透了這片他視為己有的土地。在不久之前，作為國家的尊嚴受到了嚴重的挫傷，濃烈的硝煙第一次瀰漫在他的國土，他淚濕了枕巾，發紅的雙眼勢要將對方千刀萬剮，用盡一切都在所不惜。他第一次感覺到了那種無助感——他自詡令人稱羨的國度已久，誰還會來幫他呢？唯有靠自己雙腿站起來，爬到上帝跟前、瞄準敵人的一手一腳，將他們炸個血肉模糊。  
所有的求助都是無意義的，所有人的互相幫助都是基於巨大的背後利益之中——不是幫助，或許那只稱得上是相互利用。他明白了王耀為什麼總是那樣的淡漠，對一切看似無所謂背後卻又覺得心如刀剜的感覺。  
他曾經享受王耀那種無所謂的表情，年輕的美國人錯以為了那是對方對自己信賴，不過是過於麻木，過於不仁。——王耀一直都在等待著一個時機，但那個時機什麼時候到來，他說不上。  
「你不要到別人身後去……你是我的。」阿爾弗雷德從身後抱住王耀，瓢潑的大雨淋在他們身上，就連雨水都帶上了硝煙和血腥的味道，他被雨水嗝得說不清話：「這麼多年了，你不要想別的……只要在我身邊就好。」  
他想告訴王耀，他懂了，他以前不瞭解的一切感覺都清晰了然。所以我能理解你的一切，你哪裡都不要去。  
「阿爾，你累了，我也很累，我們之後再商量這個好嗎？等戰爭勝利之後。」  
王耀搖著頭，就跟當年他懷著半信半疑的態度和自己走近的時候一模一樣，不同的是，從現在開始，他們從此會愈走愈遠。  
Utilitarianism，快樂和痛苦是惟一具有普遍意義上內在價值的事物。他第一次覺得原來具有崇高的普世價值和自由平等並不是永遠的快樂，此刻他痛苦得哭不出來，原來痛苦就是一副看做沒什麼所謂的樣子，對所有都麻木，對所有都不仁。

 

終於打贏了，耀。  
王耀和代表簽署了對方的投降書之後就離開了，阿爾弗雷德聽說他家裡貌似又要回到一團糟的狀態了。  
那個在暴雨中背著他大步離開的身影，並不和他本人一樣瘦弱，帶著決心像要衝向另一個未來。  
阿爾弗雷德來到本田菊跟前，對方奄奄一息躺在地上，嘴裡流著血。他把左輪手槍收回腰間，俯下身對幾個小時前的敵人露出微笑。  
他拉起本田菊的手看了看，上邊有很多傷口。  
「你很美。」阿爾弗雷德托起他的頭，靠近他的頭髮聞了聞，沒有淡淡的檀香味。他露出一個牽強的笑容：「你的頭髮也很美。」  
本田菊的傷勢很重，他說不出話。美利堅合眾國，笑著的樣子很好看，而那張泫然欲泣的臉卻讓他看得發寒。  
「想和我一樣嗎？從敗戰的困境中解脫，然後成為令人稱羨的國度。」阿爾弗雷德笑了出聲，又用像小孩子過家家一樣的語氣問他：「我來幫你，扶持你在這個世界重生，站到我身旁，和我一樣的高度，好不好？」  
他拉著本田菊的手放到自己的胸口。天空下起了雨，滂沱大雨模糊了他所有對過往的記憶，雨水砸地的聲響用盡了一切悲傷的情緒。心裡這麼冷清，回去的路這麼泥濘，明明是笑著，那聲音聽起來又像是在哭。他眼定定地盯著對方，眼神卻沒有焦點，他嘶吼著，伴著大雨嘶吼著——  
「我喜歡你！我喜歡你！」  
本田菊閉上眼睛，為什麼會忽然下這麼大的雨呢。  
所有的糾葛愛恨就像這場雨，永遠都等不到天晴。

1950  
「真漂亮。」王耀看著工匠用蠟涂在木椅被割傷的地方，反復涂了幾遍，最後重新在上邊漆膜。  
就像是傷口痊愈後留下的疤。  
「這種椅子不是多得是嗎？」伊萬問。  
王耀裸著上身背對他，身後那道傷疤還是很顯眼。國家不比人類，受過的傷即使痊愈也會留下痕跡，成為歷史。  
「這種木頭要風乾很久才能做成這樣呢，在采材之前，它要生長好幾個百年。」  
帶上了對過去百年回顧的隱忍，這段殘忍的時光佔據他生命的分量很少，但他從中受到的教訓卻是從所未有的多。  
積澱幾千年的文化，要怎樣用自己的手腳走回世界之巔呢？王耀深思著，他聞到淡淡的檀香味，純粹不帶一點血腥，不知是來自木椅，還是已經又長了不少的頭髮。他看向窗外，短短幾十年間，北京城的旗幟像是換了好幾面，這到底是第幾個開始了？  
「今天是個好日子。」伊萬用手摸著椅子上被修補過的地方。  
「對，合作愉快。」  
「情人節，應景說一句我愛你？」  
聽起來挺熟悉的。所有人說的都一樣，所有人背後的利益都一樣。王耀歎了口氣。  
伊萬伸手想去抱住他，卻被對方的手掌抵住——  
「謝謝，」王耀對他禮貌地笑著：「君子之交，當如平淡如水，方可千杯不醉。」

—Fin—


End file.
